A known device uses a lens arrangement as the imaging arrangement. For example, an array of elongate lenticular elements can be provided extending parallel to one another and overlying the display pixel array, and the display pixels are observed through these lenticular elements.
The lenticular elements are provided as a sheet of elements, each of which comprises an elongate semi-cylindrical lens element. The lenticular elements extend in the column direction of the display panel, with each lenticular element overlying a respective group of two or more adjacent columns of display pixels.
In an arrangement in which, for example, each lenticule is associated with two columns of display pixels, the display pixels in each column provide a vertical slice of a respective two dimensional sub-image. The lenticular sheet directs these two slices and corresponding slices from the display pixel columns associated with the other lenticules, to the left and right eyes of a user positioned in front of the sheet, so that the user observes a single stereoscopic image. The sheet of lenticular elements thus provides a light output directing function.
In other arrangements, each lenticule is associated with a group of four or more adjacent display pixels in the row direction. Corresponding columns of display pixels in each group are arranged appropriately to provide a vertical slice from a respective two dimensional sub-image. As a user's head is moved from left to right, a series of successive, different, stereoscopic views are perceived creating, for example, a look-around impression.
The above described device provides an effective three dimensional display. However, it will be appreciated that, in order to provide stereoscopic views, there is a necessary sacrifice in the horizontal resolution of the device. This sacrifice in resolution is unacceptable for certain applications, such as the display of small text characters for viewing from short distances. For this reason, it has been proposed to provide a display device that is switchable between a two-dimensional mode and a three-dimensional (stereoscopic) mode.
One way to implement this is to provide an electrically switchable lenticular array. In the two-dimensional mode, the lenticular elements of the switchable device operate in a “pass through” mode, i.e. they act in the same way as would a planar sheet of optically transparent material. The resulting display has a high resolution, equal to the native resolution of the display panel, which is suitable for the display of small text characters from short viewing distances. The two-dimensional display mode cannot, of course, provide a stereoscopic image.
In the three-dimensional mode, the lenticular elements of the switchable device provide a light output directing function, as described above. The resulting display is capable of providing stereoscopic images, but has the inevitable resolution loss mentioned above.
In order to provide switchable display modes, the lenticular elements of the switchable device are formed of an electro-optic material, such as a liquid crystal material, having a refractive index that is switchable between two values. The device is then switched between the modes by applying an appropriate electrical potential to planar electrodes provided above and below the lenticular elements. The electrical potential alters the refractive index of the lenticular elements in relation to that of an adjacent optically transparent layer. A more detailed description of the structure and operation of the switchable device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,650.
There are two different approaches for controlling the switchable LC material. A first approach as outlined above uses a switchable material as the lens element and a non-switchable material as a replica. A second approach uses two cells in series, a first, passive, cell with a birefringent lens replica and a second polarization switching cell. In one mode, the second cell rotates the polarization of the incoming light, and in the other mode it doesn't. This system is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,252.
Both of these approaches give rise to reduced angle performance in at least one of the two modes. Furthermore, the multiple cell approach requires a non-standard birefringent replica material, and is relatively thick as a result of the need for series cells. Thin lens systems for mobile device applications are then difficult to achieve. These approaches also require alignment between the LC modes and the polarization direction of the display.
There is therefore a need for an improved switchable 2D/3D display system. In particular, there is a need for the 2D performance to be impacted as little as possible by the switchable arrangement, and for the switching speed to be as high as possible.